Demon's vow
by MiraReh
Summary: What happens when Azazel's life is hanging by a thin thread and Nina actually manages to turn into a dragon due to her newly found feelings


Nina stood, trapped between her reality and the feelings welling up inside her. The huge stone knight towered over the fallen demons, all but one. The snow-white hair and lavender eyed demon, who was being held by the knights before the king. His golden eyes stared intimidating into hers and she couldn't help but blush in both embarrassment and anger.

"Nina!Turn into a dragon!" the rag demon yelled at her. Her attention turned to him and her heart sink deep into her chest. The wounded demon bother arrogant, prideful yet kind looked at her with determination. He was the first person who saw her true form and never shone her. Azazel was her first. The tempo of her heart beat firmly against her chest and she looked at the ground trying to find it. That source of light within her core that help her turn into a dragon.

The knight started getting impatient and jabbed the demon the stomach causing him to gasp in pain. A flash of red appeared before her eyes and different feeling erupted inside her.

'What am I feeling...what is this.'

"Your plan failed and your Kinman are dead, do you have any last word." the king said coldly. Azazel hissed angrily at the king, giving him a deathful glare. Nina knew he didn't give up now even when Kaizer gave him a good beating.

"I rather die than surrender to you humans!"

He turned his gaze back to Nina.

"Ninacome on, do it...turn into a dragon and kill him all! Kill them as they did to all the all demons!"

His word was full of anger and...hope. But as soon as the king snapped his finger and Azazel's body was thrust harshly into the ground. Her eyes widen up in horror as the knight raised his sword high into the air and the frustrated look in the demon's face as he looked back at her. The fire of determination in his eye slowly replaced with pleading hope. Her name was the last thing she read on his lips before the steel weapon fell shiftily upon his head.

The feeling came back but stronger, erupting from her core and bursting into a mighty blast of energy. Her skin started burning painfully that she could cry, she could feel the fire swirling into her chest and her muscle were being forcefully stretched against her will.

'What's happening...why am I feeling so much pain...'

Her vision was painted in red and her cries were silenced. These new feeling scared her and she wanted to escape it. Nina searched the depths of her mind trying to find a way to escape the pain. Her silent voice called her desperately into the red world.

'Master...Mugaru...Kaizersan...'

A surge of pain runs up her spine causing her body to arch. Her blind eye started watering and fall over her burning skin yet she didn't care. Nina tried her hardest to fight the pain. A flashback of previous events appeared before her, distracting her from the pain.

Her mother and family in the village, the orange afro hunter, the drunken old man and his goose, the handsome knight on the horse, the hooded boy and handsome demon-

''Azazel..."his name in her own voice echoed in her mind and caused her pain to slowly soothe. The demon who swooped her into the night and called her name. She couldn't help but smile but soon after an image of Chrisappeared before her. The familiar heat surged up her cheeks but something inside her felt strange. She couldn't understand why...

Suddenly beaming light flashed out of nowhere, filling her red-stained world causing Nina covered her blind eyes.

"Ni..."a faint voice called out, Nina flinched and looked around curiously.

"Ni...na..."

'This voice is familiar...who is it?' she blinked while shielding her eyes from the light. She tried calling out but her voice was still silent.

"NINA!"Finally, the voice spoke to her and she knew who it was. Nina forced her burnt arms to move and slam against the invisible wall in front of her. She called the name millions of times over as if her life depended on it. The pain grows stronger from her movement but she kept slamming against the world around her.

"NINA WAKE UP!"

"N...A-..."

The white light swallowed the red world along with her and Nina succumb to pain that sent her to sleep.

Nina's eyes fluttered open to the darkness, her body was sore from thepain and a soft whine slipped from her lips. Slowly her visioncleared to reveal the raven locked and pale face staring back at her.

"Rita..."she mouthed but a cold finger pressed against her dry lips silencingher.

"Don'tmove I am still patching up the wound on your neck. You were lucky to even survive." the zombie girl said neutrally. Nina's eye widens slightly with amazement.

'DidI really turn into a dragon but it felt different...' Rita silently cut the bandage and move back to the table. Nina tried moving but her body refused due to the pain. Rita turned back holding a large tray of food and a small bottle of pills. The moveable hand stood steady on the trap and bounce up into Nina's chest. Rocky held a small pill inis index and thumb while pressing to her lip. Nina curiously wondered what it was and sucked the item into her mouth. She chewed into it slowly and groaned in disgust at the bitter taste.

"You need to take it before eating or you will be in more pain." Ritainstructed. Nina made a noise and tried her hardness to swallow the pill since her jaw was sore. Rita waited until the young dragonling swallowed the pill before feeding her the food. Slowly her voice and strength came back to her as the pain subsided.

"Thank you Rita...I feel a lot better." She said warmly. Nina gave her nodding approval and got up to fetch more food. The dragonling sat up and noticed that they were in a different place as they were before.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously.

"TheSlums but the lower parts." she replied, Nina's mouth formed an 'o' and noticed her whole body was carried in bandages. The vermilion eyes searched the room before looking at the zombie doctor.

"Rita...whathappened?" the doctor turned around carrying another tray of food and sat beside Nina. Her dead eyes averted away from her strangely and she noticed Rita was fidgeting with her coat sleeve.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" Nina shook her head and groaned as she shifted her body. The absences of the red world still left her in pain. Rita let out a deep sigh and looked up at Nina.

"You turned into a dragon and went berserk."

Nina'seyes widen as she stared baffled at the zombie doctor. Her heart dropped into her stomach and her face went pale. She couldn't believe it, for the first time in her life. Her slender hands brushed through the pink locks searching her mind. Everything was red and back, the only thing she could remember Azazel being held down by the OnyxKnights...

"Azazel...Azazel Is he...?"

"Heis alive." Nina exhaled deeply, feeling relieved to hear that the white-haired demon was fine. The fresh memory of him laying on the ground with the sword inched away from his head lingered.

"What happened while I was going...Berserk...?" Nina asked, feeling the sting of fear in her chest. Rita shrugged her shoulder casually and looked out the window.

"You attacked all the Onyx Soldiers and the King himself. Not killing them but merely scared them. You destroyed nearly half the town square with your rampaging." Nina cringed at the visual image of herself, she'd hope she didn't hurt anyone. "But you managed to stop the rag demon and the stupid knight from dying."

SuddenlyNina looked up sharply and blinked, did Rita just say she saved them. The warmth feeling of happiness appeared on her face that she tossed her arms into the air and cheered happily.

"Yay!For once I did something righ- Ouch ouch!" she bites back into her gum.

"I told you not to move." Rita said sternly, Nina laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. She lay back against the pillow while eating the food Rita provided for her. Her thoughts wander to the lavender eyed demon whereabouts, perhaps he was still planning to kill the king. She also wondered where Mugaro was and if he was alright. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see the brown-haired knight walk in. His eyes widen as he noticed the young dragonling up that he nearly dropped the items he was carrying.

"OhNina! You finally woke up." he said with a kind smile, she gave him a big grin and nod with her puffed up cheeks stuffed with bread, "I was worried you won't going to wake up."

"You're late, Kaizer. I had to leave my patient to go get some food." Ritawhined.

"It's not easy finding food without being wary of the guards," he said while setting the food on the table. Nina tilted her head overKaizer's shoulder, vermilion eyes blinking confusingly at the door while the duo was talking. Nina half expected for the certain demon or child to walk through the door.

"Nina, Nina did you hear me?"

"Mhh?"she noticed a metal hand waving in front of her and turned her attention to Kaizer who was very close to her that she almost jumped.

"AhemI asked how did you turn into a dragon?" Nina's face twisted up into a mixture of embarrassment and she covered herself with the sheets. She could feel the heat from her face step her off the edge and she didn't feel like exampling anything. Then she heard the sound of Kaizer yelping.

"Ouch what was that for, Rita?"

"Idiot, don't ask her stupid questions after she just woke up."

"ButI just want to know how she-hey! Don't push" he whined again as Nina hears the two walk out of the room leaving her alone once again.

Nina wished she was somewhere else besides her, like at the carriage with her master and his pet goose. Her eyes sadden as she wondered what were they doing now and everyone else she knew. The thought of her turban headed crush lingered in her mind.

'I hope Chris is alright.' she thought to herself. Her heartbeat steadily against her chest as she recalls the times they spend together which made her smile but she also thought of her demon admirer. She'd remembered his word when they were alone which made fuelled the heat inside her.

_'Let me make love to you and turn you into a dragon.'_

"Stupid, Pervert Demon...saying weird things." she huffed.

"Who you calling Stupid and perverted?" Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the cot sag. Asudden heat pressed against her side and her body tensed. She shut her eyes tendering to be asleep and chanted in her mind for the person to go away. However, the protective cover was roughly pulled away and she yelped as she looked up at the familiar lavender eyes stared deeply into hers.


End file.
